


Ma plus grande peur

by MissAmande



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Love, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Helen Smith découvre une bobine de film qui montre un monde où John Smith est froidement abattu.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. Ne regarde pas...

**Author's Note:**

> En écoutant cette musique (je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps que votre lecture) : https://youtu.be/IogOXIrkjHo  
> Une idée m'est apparue, je ne sais pas si je la continuerais, alors dites-moi si vous souhaitez une suite !

Helen avait reçu un film, elle ne savait pas par qui ni même d'où il venait, mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le regarder. Elle y voyait John, agenouillé dans une ruelle, elle aussi était là et elle pleurait. Son mari parlait, mais elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait alors elle essaya de lire sur les lèvres, elle n'aurait jamais dû faire cela non plus. 

\- Helen ca va aller, ne regarde pas. Ne regarde pas ma chérie... 

Bien sûr la Helen du film ne put détacher son regard de son mari, de son visage ensanglanté et tuméfié et un coup de feu retentit, la bouche de la femme s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux et le corps de John Smith bascula en avant telle une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils, ses yeux vides fixaient son épouse tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait du trou béant de son front. Helen observa son double pleurer, hurler, pour ensuite se précipiter vers le cadavre de son bien-aimé. Elle la regarda caresser son visage, le suppliant sans doute de rester avec elle, l'implorant de ne pas l'abandonner. Mais il était trop tard, l'homme était mort, exécuté froidement dans une ruelle sordide après avoir été interrogé et torturé pour elle ne savait quelles informations. Le John Smith de ce film était un résistant, Helen le comprit lorsqu'elle contempla le soldat en uniforme nazi s'éloigner, rangeant son arme dans son holster, sa tache macabre accomplie. 

Helen sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues et levant une main elle constata qu'elle pleurait. Pourquoi ? Son John était bien en vie, il n'était pas un résistant loin de là, mais le voir mourir aussi brutalement l'avait chamboulé, elle savait que cela pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, un seul faux pas et le Führer le ferait exécuter. Personne n'était à l'abri de la folie des dirigeants, même les soldats les plus haut gradés. Cette Helen venait de perdre sa moitié et le cœur la femme de l'Obergruppenführer se brisa en voyant le regard dévasté de Mrs Smith. Si son John venait à mourir elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, ses enfants la feraient sans doute tenir mais son âme perdrait une partie d'elle-même. 

À cet instant elle avait besoin de l'entendre, de s'assurer qu'il était en vie. Alors elle prit le téléphone et appela directement à son bureau. 

\- Obergruppenführer Smith ? Vint la voix de son époux. 

Helen laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement mêlé à la dévastation. 

\- Helen ? 

\- John... 

\- Helen est ce que tout va bien ?! 

Malgré les nouvelles larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, Helen sourit. Il était là, au bout du fil, inquiet parce qu'elle pleurait. 

\- Est-ce que tu peux rentrer à la maison, s'il te plaît ? 

\- Oui oui, bien sûr Helen j'arrive. 

Elle l'entendit ranger ses affaires, grommeler lorsqu'il fit tomber quelque chose dans la précipitation. 

\- John tout va bien. Rassura-t-elle au téléphone. Soit prudent sur la route. 

Puis elle raccrocha et attendit que son mari rentre à la maison. Helen posa ensuite les yeux sur la bobine, que signifiait-elle ? Pourquoi lui avait-on donné ce film ? Quel message voulait-on lui passer ? 

Helen commença à faire les cents pas, jetant des coups d'œil au film innocemment posé sur l'acajou. Est-ce que cela s'était produit quelque part dans un autre monde ? Ou cet événement ne s'était pas encore passé ? Devait-elle tenter de l'empêcher de se dérouler ? Devait-elle essayer de sauver ce John Smith ? Beaucoup trop de questions restaient sans réponse et lorsque son époux rentra, l'appelant dans l'entrée, Helen fondit en larmes.

L'Obergruppenführer la tint dans ses bras pendant plus d'une heure tant sa moitié était inconsolable. Il berça le corps secoué de sanglots de sa femme qui ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer ce qu'elle avait vu, du moins pour se soir, car à cet instant, elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde savourer la chaleur de cette étreinte, la solidité de son compagnon et la tendresse de ses baisers. 


	2. Regarde-moi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un terrible évènement rappelle à Helen le film qu'elle a découvert devant sa porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère avoir réussi à montrer les émotions d'Helen et ses peurs, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout bonne lecture. Lors de la fusillade je vous conseille fortement de mettre en musque de fond The Crown Prince's Speech, une des musiques de la série.

Helen ne parla pas de la bobine à John. Lorsqu’il lui demanda ce qu’il s’était passé, elle justifia ses larmes par un cauchemar qu’elle avait fait en s’étant assoupie sur le canapé. Son mari ne semblait pas convaincu mais elle savait qu’il attendrait qu’elle soit prête pour en discuter. La menace qui planait sur John depuis la fusillade dans l’allée ne fit qu’accentuer l’angoisse de Mrs Smith. Avant la découverte du film, Helen avait mis ça sur le compte d’un groupe de résistants qui avait décidé de s’en prendre aux Nazis, mais maintenant, après avoir regardé cette pellicule, elle commençait à se demander s’il n’y avait pas une raison plus sombre à tout cela. Le Sémite qui avait été arrêté n’avait donné aucune information concluante et s’était suicidé dans sa cellule, et Helen redoutait la prochaine attaque, car bien que son époux soit armé et entraîné, cela ne changerait rien face à une balle entre les deux yeux.

Malgré l’agitation qui envahissait son esprit, Helen sourit en voyant l’homme de ses pensées en difficulté avec son nœud papillon. John avait toujours du mal avec ça, c’est pour cela qu’il préférait les cravates. 

\- Besoin d’aide, John ?

L’Obergruppenführer releva la tête et ses yeux verts croisèrent le regard amusé d’Helen. Un sourire embarrassé se peignit sur sa bouche et se grattant l’arrière du crâne, John opina.

\- Oui…

Helen noua le nœud papillon habilement avant de déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de son compagnon, puis un deuxième qui fit oublier les tracas de la femme du SS. Les mains de John se firent baladeuses et un petit rire échappa à la dame du Reich.

\- Si nous continuons ainsi nous serons en retard… chuchota-t-elle contre la bouche de Smith.

\- Au diable la cérémonie…

\- John… On ne peut pas se permettre d’être absents…

Le militaire grogna de frustration et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son épouse, parsemant quelques douces caresses sur la peau douce de son épouse.

\- Tu as raison…

Helen caressa les cheveux de bien-aimé et déposa un dernier baiser sur sa tempe avant de s’éloigner.

\- Plus tard… Murmura-t-elle d’un ton séducteur.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle quitta la chambre un petit sourire illuminant son visage. John contempla sa femme s’échapper de la pièce, frustré mais extrêmement amoureux, elle était magnifique dans sa robe noire, le tissu épousait élégamment ses courbes sans vulgarité et le cœur de Smith, qui battait déjà à la chamade, s’emballa un peu plus. Terminant de s’habiller, il rejoignit Helen en bas et après avoir embrassé ses enfants, ils partirent pour le théâtre où se déroulait la cérémonie en l’honneur du Reich.

Une petite foule s’était amassée devant l’entrée tandis que la sécurité vérifiait l’identité des invités. Main dans la main, le couple patienta. Bon nombre des personnes présentes étaient des bourges de la haute société Nazie, des hauts dignitaires, des bureaucrates, des politiciens, des riches. Tous se croyaient au-dessus des menaces, Helen était presque jalouse de leur insouciance, de la liberté dont ils pensaient bénéficier grâce à leur argent. Un baiser déposé sur son front la tira de ses pensées et le regard inquiet de son mari croisa le sien, alors elle sourit et tint plus fermement les doigts de John, s’ancrant dans la réalité et essayant d’oublier ce maudit film. Il était là à ses côtés, il n’était pas allongé sur la pavé sale d’une ruelle, son pouce caressait le dessus de sa main et ses prunelles la fixaient avec amour. Tout allait bien.

Enfin ils purent entrer et pénétrer dans la salle de réception aux couleurs rouges flamboyantes du Reich. Des drapeaux au symbole Nazi recouvrait les murs, le Reichsadler trônait au-dessus de la scène, surveillant du coin de son œil la population du Reich Américain, des tables rondes napées de blanc faisaient face à l’estrade où George Lincoln Rockwell ferait son discours. Les convives s’assirent à la place qui leur était désignée et le Reichsmarschall Rockwell s’installa à son pupitre sous une salve d’applaudissements.

\- Sieg Heil ! Salut-t-il. Merci à tous d’être venus ce soir. Nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui en l’honneur de notre patrie, de notre dévouement pour le Reich ! Nous avons tant sacrifié pour notre cause mais au final, il n’y a pas plus belle œuvre que la solidarité de notre nation. Notre Führer peut être fier de ce que nous avons accompli en son nom ! C’est tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et nous avons réussi ! Heil Hitler !

\- Heil Hitler ! Scanda la salle.

Mais tandis qu’il s’éloignait de son pupitre, un coup de feu retentit et touché à l’épaule le Reichsmarschall s’effondra. Une vague de panique s’engouffra dans la salle, tous hurlaient, les militaires sortaient leurs armes cherchant le tireur dans la cohue. Les femmes se cachaient sous les tables, certains se précipitaient vers la sortie, d’autres étaient abattus par le tireur embusqué. Un homme délesté de son âme tomba devant Helen et la femme de l’Obergruppenführer réprima un cri d’effroi. John avait disparu, emporté par la foule déchaînée par le peur et l’angoisse saisit l’épouse du SS. Elle le chercha du regard, pria pour ne pas le trouver parmi les corps qui jonchaient le sol et à chaque détonation, Helen sursautait et se recroquevillait sur elle-même et puis elle le vit, accroupi non loin d’elle, scannant la salle de ses yeux.

\- John !

Immédiatement les prunelles de Smith se posèrent sur elle et Helen perçut le soulagement au fond de son regard.

\- Helen…

Les deux amants se rejoignirent et leurs mains se rencontrèrent, trouvant du réconfort au contact de la peau de l’être cher.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui…

\- Sortons d’ici… Suis-moi…

Guidée par son mari, Helen n’entendit pas le coup de feu qui pourtant résonna dans la pièce, non elle ne l’entendit pas mais elle vit, comme au ralenti, l’homme qui sortit de nulle part barra le chemin au couple Smith. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le pistolet braqué sur John, c’était la même arme que dans le film. Etait-ce son imagination ? Ce terroriste n’était pas là ? Si ? Il ne pouvait pas être là… parce que cela voulait dire qu’il allait abattre son époux et c’était inconcevable. Mais des étincelles quittèrent le canon du révolver, crachant tel un dragon son feu mortel. Elle sentit à travers son bras le soubresaut qu’agita le corps de John lorsque la balle traversa sa chair. Helen eut l’impression qu’elle-même était touchée par le projectile, que sa peau était brisée, que son sang se répandait petit à petit le long de sa poitrine. Elle contempla, impuissante, les genoux de son bien-aimé flancher, tandis que le souffle lui était volé de ses poumons et que ses forces le quittaient peu à peu.

_Ne regarde pas ma chérie…_

Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Helen aurait voulu ne pas regarder mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l’échine courbée de John, il lui était impossible de détourner le regard. Un murmure quitta ses lèvres tremblantes et ce murmure se transforma en mantra.

\- John… John…

Le tireur satisfait de sa tâche s’en alla, se mêlant aux dernières personnes qui s’enfuyaient mais Helen ne vit rien de tout cela, car le corps de John bascula en avant et l’image d’un autre Smith tombant lui revint en mémoire. Alors la femme du Reich enroula ses bras autour du torse de sa moitié, guidant le militaire vers l’arrière et elle le serra contre elle, berçant doucement son époux. D’horribles gargouillis s’échappaient de la bouche de l’Obergruppenführer et une tâche pourpre s’étendait sur sa poitrine salissant sa chemise blanche.

\- Regarde-moi John… Regarde-moi…


	3. Reste avec moi...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La Mort fait partie de la Vie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre en écoutant ceci: https://youtu.be/NM0bo2ndvT8
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre et à bientôt !

\- Regarde-moi… John…

Helen sentait la vie de son mari s’échapper de son corps à chaque seconde qui passait, ses paupières mettaient de plus en plus de temps à se rouvrir, ses poumons n’aspiraient plus assez d’air et sous sa main, Mrs Smith percevait le ralentissement du cœur de son époux. Il allait mourir… Elle allait le perdre à jamais, ne plus jamais revoir ses beaux yeux verts se poser sur elle, ni ne ressentir la passion et l’amour qu’il avait pour elle, tout cela allait se terminer ici, dans cette salle de réception, avec le sang de John coulant entre ses doigts. Elle devrait annoncer à leurs enfants que leur père ne rentrera plus à la maison, qu’il ne jouera plus au baseball avec Thomas, qu’il ne bordera plus Amy et ne lira plus d’histoires à Jennifer pour qu’elle s’endorme. Elle ne pouvait accepter ça…

\- John, reste avec moi ! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Reste avec moi !

Où étaient les secours ? Pourquoi personne ne venait les aider ? Son mari était en train de mourir dans ses bras et personne ne venait ! John ne bougeait plus, sa poitrine ne se soulevait presque plus, ses yeux s’étaient clos et Helen craignait qu’ils ne se rouvrent plus jamais.

\- John… John ouvre les yeux ! Je t’en supplie reste avec moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! JOHN !

Mais l’homme ne réagit pas, son corps inerte reposait lourdement dans les bras de son épouse, entouré d’une auréole sanglante. Hurlant et suppliant John, Helen continua de le bercer, caressant le visage pâle et exsangue de son âme-sœur. Puis ses cris se tarirent, ne devenant que des murmures susurrés à l’oreille du blessé.

\- Ne me laisse pas… ne m’abandonne pas John… s’il te plaît… s’il te plaît… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi John…

Hélas ses prières ne furent pas entendues. L’âme de John Smith quitta son enveloppe charnelle, laissant derrière elle une femme effondrée, inconsolable. Il aurait voulu sentir une dernière fois sous ses doigts la douceur d’Helen, l’embrasser juste une fois encore, partager son désir, l’aimer. Il aurait souhaité tout cela, une dernière fois. Mais le destin en décida autrement et avec regret, il suivit après un ultime regard en arrière l’ange de la Mort.

\- Je t’aime Helen… Chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître à jamais, quittant cette terre pour faire face au jugement dernier.

Helen sut à quel moment John la laissa. Non pas parce que le cœur de son mari s’arrêta, que sa respiration se stoppa, non, elle le sut à l’instant où une partie d’elle s’envola de son corps, brisant quelque chose en elle. Il était parti, elle ne le reverrait plus, n’entendrait plus sa voix… C’était fini…

\- Je t’aime John…


End file.
